Goon House Alpha
Goon House Alpha Once known as the Salvation Squad HQ, Goon House Alpha (GHA) became the main base of operations for Goon assembly in late 2017. Goon House Alpha was officially launched upon the Return of Matt. With a resurgence in household activities, GHA quickly became a bustling powerhouse, not only for entertainment, but for important Goon gatherings. Within GHA, the newly formed Tendie Crew sub-faction would revive Tendie Tuesdays in late 2017. Roommates * Liam * Brian * Matt * Paul Temporary Roommates * Cole * Cameron (Sundays-Tuesdays) Notable Events * September 16th, 2017- The Return of Matt took place. During this event, the household of GHA made the unfortunate decision to eat at DogHaus. They would later go on to watch Bladerunner at Fort Naka with Noor, Gary and Athen. * September 24th, 2017- Cole's Birthday 2017. The Goons, as well as Bri, Cameron, Austin, Brian and Adrian celebrated by watching the Room. * October 27th, 2017- Mario Odyssey was released. Later that night, Noor, Christine, Austin, Cole and Bri gathered to GHA for drunk Mario Party. * November 19th, 2017- After getting sushi for Athen's Birthday 2017, The Goon Platoon congregated to GHA for Smash Bros. and Tales. * November 28th, 2017- The beginning of Tendie Tuesday. The Tendie Crew began their journey through Earthbound after voraciously devouring their overpriced tendies from Popeye's. * December 5th, 2017- The Tendie Crew signed a pact with Wingstop, whom they would purchase tendies from forever. * December 15th, 2017- The Salvation Squad would reconstitute for an annual beer exchange. Gary, Cole and Bri would also make an appearance. After Scott returned home, Will ascended beyond the mortal plane- an event known as The Second Coming. * December 17th, 2017- Austin's car was towed in the parking lot of GHA. His dormant Hakai abilities destroyed Liam and Matt's delicious Hawaiian food before they even knew it. * December 19th, 2017- Tendie Tuesday was put on hold. The Goon Platoon gathered and Cole officially moved into GHA. Later that night, Cole, Liam and Matt would gather resources from Chateau de Campbell and smuggle them back to GHA. * December 20th, 2017- Matt and Brian each took a solo journey to complete the Christmas side-quest, leaving Paul, Liam and Cole to defend GHA. * December 21st, 2017- Christine's Party 2017. All of the Goons were present, except for Matt. Supporting characters include, Natasha, Sabrina, Camille, Farid and Casey. * December 30th, 2017- Matt returned from his ten day long voyage. * December 31st, 2017- New Years Eve Party 2017. All of the Goons (besides CQ) were present, plus Sabrina. Unfortunately, most of the budget went to Christine's Party 2017, so this episode wasn't as well received. * January 4th, 2018- After Liam went Super Saiyan to finish a quest for H2O Delirious, Liam and Matt had their first Food Day. * January 12th, 2018- the Cleansing Event unfolded. * January 15th, 2018- Brian returned to GHA. * January 30th, 2018- The Tendie Crew finished Earthbound. * February 7th, 2018- Matt was summoned to Las Vegas yet again. * February 18th, 2018- Several guest characters visited GHA, including Will, Cameron, Farid, Camille and Natasha. Liam engaged in a fierce duel with Jiren. Unfortunately, he was beamed out of the battle, eager to fight another day. * February 24th, 2018- Matt returned, upset that he missed Liam's fight with Jiren. * February 27th, 2018- The Tendie Crew signed Cameron on as a main character. The five of them began their playthrough of Resident Evil 4. * March 7th, 2018- Noor brought back the Goonger Games. Brian and Cameron were inducted as Side-Goons. List of Ghost Sightings The residents of GHA were certain that a demonic entity lived amongst them. Some of the supernatural events that took place within their base include: * A creaking window. * A chair falling over. * Loud knocking noises at night. The patrons of Goon House Alpha have deemed this entity, Ghost. Controversies Upon Cole's signing to Goon House Alpha, tensions flared between the residents. Luckily, the Cleansing Event helped purge the discrepancies between the newly allied housemates. With the help of his Keto training, Cole conquered the parasitical "Chainsaw" ghost that inhabited him. However, it was not uncommon for the apparition to maneuver through different objects in GHA. Whether or not this specter is related to Ghost is unknown. Trivia * Matt's first experience living with roommates was at Goon House Alpha * Liam and Matt would later rename their room to "The Bang Base," "The Pussy Palace," and "The Fuck Fort," despite never actually having a single woman enter their room. * Paul awakened his "Paul Blanco" transformation at GHA. * Liam drank for the first time at GHA. * Cole and Brian began their Keto training in late February 2018 at GHA. Their power levels have since increased. Category:Locations